Innocent Intentions
by Enzetto
Summary: Netto receives two tickets from his father to the Sakura Festival. His friends are all busy and he decides to ask the only other person he can think of… Enzan. Enzan x Netto Blues x Rock Chapter 2 up. ADOPTED BY AKI KOCHOU
1. Chapter 1

-

-

**Innocent Intentions**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**:

Ryuueiki- So, you have stumbled onto our poor little fanfic. Ya, I feel sorry for you too..

KittyNeko- _:Leans forward to the readers:_ Don't worry it's not that bad I mean we had a person beta-ing for us.

Ryuueiki- Well, I guess your right... _:coughs:_

KittyNeko- Yup! Thanks to MysticSaku for beta-ing!

Ryuueiki- Yup, thank you, and may you live and prosper. _:salute:_

KittyNeko- Oh… and before you make any assumptions about the title, there is no lemon! At least… not yet… we might write one later on.

Ryuueiki- Innocent Intentions... like... Netto didn't mean to make Enzan like him! It was his naiveness that made Enzan like him! But he never intended to try to get Enzan's attention and he was uh... innocent... ya... chicken...

KittyNeko- We Ryuueiki first suggested the title I was like, 'WHAT THE HELL! Are you suggesting a lemon? And what did that have to do with the fanfic!'

Ryuueiki- _:pats KittyNeko's back:_ Haha, my spastic little friend, no dirty thoughts in this innocent fanfic._ :in thought:_ Mwahahaha... LEMON!

KittyNeko- Anyhow, plans change and we plan on writing one anyhow, just not post it on maybe on Mediaminer or Adultfanfiction but definitely not here.

Ryuueiki- Don't want it going 'bye bye', now do we? _:silence:._.. do we? RAWR! WE DON'T _:chases readers out:_

KittyNeko- … You realize no one's gonna read or review now right?

Ryuueiki- _:silence:_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _:much like Darth Vador in the 3rd movie:_

KittyNeko- : Er… right… READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!

**Disclaimer**: Ryuueiki- WE OWN ROCKMAN.EXE! WORSHIP!

KittyNeko- YES! Enzan and Netto shall get together soon!

_:Mob of lawyers appear from no where:_

Ryuueiki- Wow, what big... glasses you have... _:silence:_ Your not here to arrest us, are you?

KittyNeko- _:Runs off screen:_ RUN IN FEAR FOR YOUR MONEY!

Ryuueiki- _:sprints off:_ WE DON'T OWN ROCKMAN.EXE! LEAVE US ALONE!

Lawyer 1- I told you they would run and admit! Pay up!

Other lawyers- :_grumbles and hands over money:_

**Summery:** Netto receives two tickets from his father to the Sakura Festival. His friends are all busy and he decides to ask the only other person he can think of… Enzan. Enzan x Netto Blues x Rock

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Rockman stared at his operator/twin's hopeful face, "Alright I'll do it."

Netto's face brightened, "Arigato, Rockman!"

Rockman laughed at his brother's face, before linking out to a homepage where very few people had access to… Blues'.

Blues looked up when the saw the blue data that streamed into his homepage.

"Rockman? What are you doing here? I hope it's what I think it is," Blues wagged his eyebrows suggestively, not that Rockman could see them, behind the shades and all.

"Sorry Blues you know we can't do 'it' unless 'they' are asleep. You know what might happen."

Blues sighed dejectedly, "Fine, so what did you come here for?"

"Netto-kun wants to meet at Enzan-san's mansion after school."

"Very well, I'll tell him that."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Well? Why did you want to talk to me?"

Netto was unfazed by the cold words, "Because I think you're a jerk and need a social life, so I'm asking you to come with me to the Sakura Festival tomorrow."

"Why would I? I owe you nothing," He coolly replied, studying his fingernails with little interest.

"But you owe Rockman! He saved Blues from deletion!" Netto exclaimed, waving his PET in front of Enzan's face, who in turn pushed it away.

"But I owe _you_ nothing."

"Yes you do." Netto said, not even bothering say what Enzan actually owed him for.

"Please! I don't want to go alone! Meiru-chan and Dekao-kun are in Sharro and Yaito-chan in Ameroupe!"

"Why should I care what your friends are doing? No... Wait... Let me rephrase that. Why should I care about what _you_ want?" Enzan commented hotly, in that 'I'm so much better than you' tone.

"You care because I still have that picture from last year's Christmas party."

This caught Enzan's interest.

Enzan growled, noting how smug Netto looked, which, surprisingly, frightened him to no end. "You wouldn't."

Netto had a wicked grin on his face, he had found the key to winning this, "Try me, if you don't believe me, just look up my school record. I know you have access to it. I'm well known for my pranks."

Turning around, Netto pretended to walk away, yet secretly grinning madly to himself.

'_Damn him_,' Enzan thought, clenching his teeth and mentally hitting himself at what he was about to say next.

"Wait..."

Netto stopped and turned around, a big grin plastered on his features. "Yeeessss?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

Enzan mentally cursed the gods.

"I... I guess I'll go with you to the Festival."

"Yatta!" Netto began jumping up and down, reminding Enzan a bit of a hyperactive child, who had one too many pixie sticks.

"So, what time!" Netto's brown eyes were shining with delight, and even Enzan couldn't exactly deny that the happiness shown on the boy's face was making him feel warm inside.

"I guess 9 o'clock tomorrow will suffice," He answered, not liking the idea of hanging out with Netto for a half day, at a Sakura Festival no less.

Netto reached into his pocket and took out a ticket, the words 'The 30th Annual Sakura Festival' in pink letters imprinted neatly on it. "Ok, 9:00 tomorrow then." He grinned again as he handed Enzan his ticket.

"Sugoi! So we'll meet at the front gate at 9?"

"Hikari, that's what I said, unless you're becoming deaf along with your stupidity."

Netto glared at that, the happiness faded from his eyes in an instant with anger and hurt taking its place.

"Fine! If you want to be such a cold-hearted jerk then fine, I'll just go alone!" Netto jerked the ticket out of Enzan's hand and began to run, his roller blades forming on his shoes as he did.

Enzan stared at Netto's retreating back, stunned to silence for once. After a few seconds he finally regained control of his thoughts.

"Netto wait!" But the brunette was already out of Enzan's yelling distance.

"He'll get over it by tomorrow, he isn't the type to let something get him down for long," he said, seemingly convincing himself and turned back into the mansion.

Entering his room, he plopped down onto his bed, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Blues," he said, rolling over to his night stand. "Make a note. 9:00 tomorrow, go to the Sakura Festival," He yawned uncharacteristically.

"Enzan-sama. Request confirmed. The Sakura Festival," Blues said.

* * *

The next day, Netto walked to the front gate of the Sakura Festival feeling alone and sad.

"Oh come on Netto! Cheer up! I know I can't be there for you like your friends but I'm still here if you want to talk."

Netto smiled and lifted up the PET to his face, "Arigato, Rock, but I think it's more of the fact that Enzan was such a bastard yesterday that's got me down. Don't worry it won't keep this cross-fusing net savior down for long!" Netto energetically pumped his hand into the air, which looked rather odd in the light blue yukata.

Rockman laughed, "Good to know nothing can keep you down for long, Netto-kun." Netto stuck his tongue out in response.

Netto got ready to hand the ticket collector one of the two tickets he had received, "Still it'd be funner if the others were here, even Enzan."

"Netto… what did we just talk about? Oh and funner isn't a word."

"I'm not getting depressed and I don't care if it's not a word. We're not in school right now."

The chat between the two was suddenly interrupted when a hand suddenly grabbed Netto's shoulder a spun him around. He retracted his hand and put it in the opposite sleeve of his yukata, and did the same with his other hand.

"Wah!" Netto took a few seconds to get his bearings again, when he did, his eyes focused on the pair of icy blue eyes in front of him.

"Enzan!

"Who did you think it was?"

"Why are you here, here to insult me again?" Netto glared in annoyance.

Enzan mentally winced, and clenched on to the long sleeve**s** of his red yukata with his hidden hands.

He had forgotten that Netto wasn't one to take insults lightly.

"Look Netto, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to take it seriously, I wouldn't have said it if I knew…"

Netto glared, the stubborn streak in him showing through, "And why should I believe you?"

"… Because I promise to take you to see Starpotter III when it comes out?"

Netto's eyes brightened up excitedly, "Really! You promise?"

"Yes I promise," Netto grinned broadly and launched onto Enzan.

Enzan looked utterly embarrassed. "Please stop hugging me."

"Sorry," Netto handed Enzan the extra ticket, "Here."

* * *

"Wah! Sugoi!" Netto found himself enjoying the booths and view immensely. Going from booth to booth, he looked at what each had to offer.

Netto's eyes wandered around the place and spotted the gold fish booth, his face taking a look of determination as he handed the man at the counter some money and grabbed a paddle. Enzan watched this with great interest.

As Netto bent down to trying to catch some fish, Enzan couldn't help but let his eyes wander down... way down...

Enzan felt his face grow hot as he quickly directed his gaze towards something else...

Enzan blinked, "What the hell!" He had directed he gaze towards his PET and found something quite unexpected.

"BLUES!"

The said navi look up from the other navi that he had been swapping spit with. "En-Enzan-sama! I can explain!" Blues stuttered, looking frantic, or as frantic as one can look with a helmet cover half of there face!

"Then explain. Explain to me why you're making out with…" Enzan turned his attention to the other navi laying on the floor of his PET, "ROCKMAN!"

"See uh... Rockman... he was uh... suffocating... drowning, that's it! He was drowning! And I had to give him CPR or he would have died," Blues ended dramatically.

Enzan looked unconvinced. "... Blues... that makes no sense."

"One, Rockman is a navi, it's impossible to drown since he's made of data. Two, navis don't need to breathe. Three, normally you wouldn't have cared nor waited for my orders to save him."

"What! Enzan-sama! I would so have cared!"

Enzan was about to retort, but Netto's voice beat him to it.

"Rockman! What the hell are you doing in that position!"

Enzan signed in relief. Good thing Netto was on his side.

Netto continued. "Get up! You're supposed to be on the top!"

Enzan face faulted. Idiot!

"Netto-kun!" Poor Rock's face was a bright as a tomato now.

"Rock-chan? Is your operator always this dense?"

Rock giggled at the comment, "Only in some areas."

"HEY!"

Enzan whapped Netto on the head, "OW! Hey! What was that for!"

"Aren't you at least disturbed a little that our navis are together?" Both navies blushed at this.

"Nope! They're cute together!" The faces got brighter, which is quite amazing for Blues considering how distant he usually is (the shades doesn't help though it does make him a sexy bishie!).

Enzan slapped his forehead and let his hand slide down slowly.

"Blues, we will talk about this later," in the 'you are so dead' tone. Blues shrunk away, and disappeared from the screen.

Tucking away his PET, he began roaming around the festival once again, Netto trailing behind.

Netto caught up to Enzan and was looking at his rival's face. He was trying to understand what Enzan was feeling, though it was hard when he was the second coldest person he knew, next only to Laika whose personality seems to be like his home environment. Down right cold, though Netto was convinced there was a likable person in there somewhere, even though Netto was convince he was as much as a jerk as Enzan.

Netto could see barely any emotions but there was one that stood out to him. Hope. Netto wasn't as dense as some people thought, at least not too dense to realize that his rival wanted something. Shrugging to himself, he went back to his goldfish game.

"Netto-kun?" Rock looked concerned.

"What is it Rock? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm ok, but... Are you upset? With me and Blues together that is..." Rockman looked down. He felt ashamed not telling Netto about his relationship.

"Not really, only at the fact you didn't tell me you and Blues were together and that you were the one on the bottom. But other than that, I'm fine with it."

Rockman smiled in his PET, though Netto couldn't see it, "Arigato Netto-kun."

"Don't sweat it! After all, we're partners! Now, how the hell do I catch these things?"

Enzan wandered over to the gold fish booth, watching Netto vainly try to catch a fish.

Tired of watching Netto make a fool of himself, Enzan decided to help.

"Here, do it this way," he stated, overlapping Netto's hand with his own.

Netto felt his cheeks become flushed as Enzan's hand guided him.

"The whole key to this game isn't to try and scoop the fish up, the rice will simply break if you do that, but to flick your wrist just at the right time…" Netto blushed at the feeling of Enzan's breath over his ear, "Now, Netto, just relax…"

Enzan's hand guided Netto's to the middle of the tank and in one quick flick, Enzan had managed to flick the fish into a plastic bag.

Netto picked up the bagged fish, grinning broadly.

"Arigato, Enzan-kun." He lowered his gaze, hoping Enzan wouldn't notice the newly formed blush.

But Enzan never misses a thing.

"Your welcome, Netto-kun."

Netto's blush deepened, then blinked suddenly. He lifted up his PET, "Nah, Rock? What time is it? It's 7 pm, Netto-kun, you should get home."

Netto blinked again, "It's been four hours already? Wow," Netto turned to his friend/rival, "Enzan do you want to come eat dinner with me? Mama's visiting Papa, but I can make something."

Enzan thought for a moment.

'Well, on the up side, I would get to spend more time with Netto. Yet on the downside... I spend time with his stupidity. Hm... decisions...'

Blinking softly, Netto continued, "Or if you want we can go out somewhere…"

"Fine, but where do you want to go though? I'm in the mood for something spicy."

"Do you like curry?"

"… I suppose…"

"Ok then, we'll head over to #1 Curry Shop."

* * *

"Welcome to #1 Curry Shop! May I take your order?" A tomboyish voice rang out in the empty restaurant.

"Hi Madori!" Netto called out, dragging Enzan through the entrance.

"Netto!" 4 voices rang out, 3 more people emerging from what appeared to be the kitchen door.

"Why if isn't our old ex-enemy," Madoi said teasingly, walking over and giving the boy a noogie on the head.

Netto laughed with an ease that Enzan had never thought possible when one were surrounded by their old enemies.

Mahajarama then noticed Enzan, "Ah, Ijuuin-san nice to see you again."

Enzan simply gave a curt nodded, while Netto rolled his eyes at his response and dragged him over to a booth and they sat themselves down, facing each other.

Madoi went over to serve them, setting two glass cups filled with soda in front of them, "So what can I get for you two lovebirds here today?"

Enzan chocked on his drink while Netto simply cocked his head, "Lovebirds?"

"Netto just ignore it," Enzan glanced at the menu, "I'll have the spicy chicken curry."

"I'll have the regular!"

Madoi smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Netto took a sip of his soda, his eyes never moving away from the boy across from him.

"Enzan?"

"What?"

"What did she mean by lovebirds?"

"... I told you to ignore it."

"But—" Enzan's glare silenced him and the two enjoyed their meal in silence occasionally interrupted by laughter that erupted from the kitchen.

"I wonder what they're laughing about," Netto wondered aloud, taking another bite from his curry dish.

Enzan rolled his eyes at Netto's stupidity and naive ness. "Oh, I oh so wonder what they are laughing about," He commented in complete monotone.

"... Isn't that what I just asked?"

"Just finish your curry so we can get the hell out of here."

* * *

Finishing their meal, the two unlikely Nets Saviors headed towards the exit, with Netto looking exhausted.

"Netto, are you ok?" Enzan asked as Netto leaned on Enzan for support.

"Five more minutes Rockman," Netto mumbled into Enzan's sleeve, falling into a heavy sleep, leaving Enzan horrified and embarrassed at these turn of events.

He began to panic, biting his lip as he supported the dead weight leaning on him, "Netto! C'mon! Wake up!" he shook Netto franticly, "Dammit!"

The two navis watched on with interest, Rockman cuddling Blues.

"You know, there might be hope for them yet."

Blues snorted, "If Enzan-sama ever gets it through his thick head."

The navis fell silent as they listened to Enzan's attempts at waking Netto.

Madoi exited the kitchen to see what the fuss was about, unprepared for the sight before her and began the snicker, which turned into a full out laugh.

"Dammit to hell," Enzan grumbled, shooting daggers at the female before kicking the exit door open violently, and headed towards the Hikari Residence.

'Wait... that may not be such a good idea' Enzan thought, picturing a very pissed Hikari Haruka. The mother may be even tempered but when her family was evolved… Enzan shuttered.

'What did you do to my son! I'll kill you!'

Enzan groaned. He could practically hear their voices, and it gave him a killer headache.

Slowly lifting the smaller boy up to his chest, he was surprised at how light he was, considering his eating habits. Enzan shook his head to clear his thoughts and turn in the general direction to his own house.

It didn't even occur to him to call a car to pick him up.

* * *

Enzan enter the dark mansion. He awkwardly lifted up his PET and plugged in Blues commanding him to turn on the lights, before going up stairs and placed Netto in a spare guest room.

"You're such a baka." Enzan whispered, taking a seat next to the sleeping Hikari. Enzan lifted up his hand and brushed a few strands of Netto's hair away from the gentle features, a smile creeping its way up.

But when he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away, as if he was burned.

"Why am I acting this way?" He questioned.

Two rather busy navis listened at the human, before the one on top snorted as he looked up for the navi he had pinned, "Looks like Enzan is in the same position we were in, Rock-chan."

"Mmm," the smaller hummed in agreement, "looks like we get to have some fun matchmaking."

Blues laughed, "Who knew it you had it in you?"

The navi grinned. "I didn't even know I had it in me." He replied, tugging on Blues' helmet. "Now, where were we?"

Blues eyes glinted seductively, "I think the comment made by Netto-san earlier has affected your thinking."

Rockman snickered, "Wanna see if it's true or not?" He trailed a finger along his boyfriend's jaw line.

Blues smirked, wrapping his arms around Rockman.

"Yes, let us see."

* * *

Enzan frowned, confused about the foreign emotions he was feeling.

"It must be the lack of sleep," He said out loud, laying his head down on the edge of the bed.

"That-" He yawned, "-must be it."

Within a few seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Netto slowly opened his eyes, his line of vision consisted nothing but white, before he realized that his face was buried in a pillow that wasn't his.

'Wha- how did I get here?' He thought, trying to recall the events of the night before.

"Netto?"

Netto's mind went blank as he stared into the pillow.

That voice...

"Enzan?" he groggily stared up at the face above him, "Where am I? And how did I get here?"

Enzan snorted, "Do you honestly remember nothing about yesterday?"

The brunette concentrated, before memories about the Sakura festival, the relationship between his brother and Blues, and dinner at the #1 Curry Shop came rushing back into his head.

"I-I remember the dinner we had and then… nothing. I can't remember what happened afterwards."

"You're at my place. After dinner you fell asleep on me and I had to carry you."

Netto blinked, "But you're the vice president of IPC, couldn't have just called a car?"

Enzan climbed on to the bed next to his partner and adverted his gaze from Netto, clearing his throat.

"Blues was a bit... busy," He coughed and continued, "but it was no trouble at all carrying you here."

Netto looked at the white ceiling above him. "I'm sorry though, for being such a nuisance to you." He gripped the sheets, biting on his lower lip.

Enzan raised his eyebrow, "Since when were you not a nuisance to me? But as much I'd hate to admit it, that's part of the reason I'm still alive…"

"I'm glad I helped you, stay alive that is," He stated, looking up at Enzan and grinning, "And I'll try to be less of a nuisance to you. And next time I'll-"

At this point, Enzan turned to Netto and subconsciously found himself staring at the young Hikari's lips, "Look, it's not your fault that you can be so reckless at times. No one can control their inner personalities."

Netto turned and looked at the other, not noticing where Enzan was staring, "That's odd coming from you, Mr. I-don't-need-friends. You're the one who always has a mask on."

"Did you... want me to remove my mask?" Enzan questioned, his bangs cleverly masking his eyes.

Surprised at the sudden change of tone, Netto sat up, his mind racing.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you want me to remove my mask?" He repeated, "Do you want me to open up? To accept the people around me? To accept... to accept you?"

"Accept me?" Netto voiced back, his breathe hitching. What was he trying to say?

Enzan slowly moved forward and captured Netto's in a small chaste kiss, while in turn Netto's eyes widened and his mind went completely blank.

Enzan pushed more of his weight onto the Hikari, causing him to fall onto his back, forming a very promising position for all the rabid fans out there. He continued to move his mouth against Netto's unresponsive ones, while his hands pin the younger's head between them.

A tongue poked out from between a pair of pale, swollen lips. It began to move gently against the other pair of swollen lips and slipped between them.

While Netto's mind may not have caught up to the present yet, the body was still enjoying the kiss. A low moan coming from his own mouth snapped him back into reality.

Enzan pulled away slowly and rolled off of Netto, his breathing uneven.

Netto laid there, motionless, his heart racing, his breathing just as uneven as the young Ijuuins'.

And just like that, Enzan stole Netto's virginity- oops, hehe... we meant first kiss... ya... first kiss...

"… Netto?" Enzan questioned nervously.

The brown hair faced him with an unreadable face, but said nothing.

Netto sat up, and felt himself lick his lips, craving for that taste once more.

The taste that was Enzan.

"Netto," Enzan said worriedly, "If you want to, just forge-" He was quickly cut off with Netto's lips being placed over his own.

Enzan widened in shock, never would he have that this would happen. But after the initial shock he felt, he began to eagerly take control of the kiss and pushed Netto back onto the bed.

This time, his hands to hold the checks of his possibly new boyfriend. The rough and eager kiss when Enzan ran out of breathe and was forced to separate from the rosy lips.

"Beautiful..." Enzan whispered breathlessly, leaning down and nipping at Netto's neck, earning a small mewl from the said Hikari.

Enzan moved his hands to Netto's shoulders and slowly pushed the yukata off his shoulder blades, earning him a small blush, and in turn, he smirked.

Netto could only watch in a dazed trance as the figure above him gazed down loving at him.

Enzan turned his mind of questions he felt the need to clear up, "Netto… does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly, feeling more hopeful than he had in years.

* * *

KittyNeko- MUHAHAHA! Suffer the evilness of the cliffie!

Ryuueiki- _:totally suffering:_ NOOO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? TELL ME!

KittyNeko- _:stares at her:_ I thought we were writing this together… Either way I don't know what going to happen… We haven't written chapter 2 yet remember?

Ryuueiki- Haha, oh ya! We're in control! Mwahahaha! Say KittyNeko, should we get started with _:gasp:_ _the second chapter?_

KittyNeko- _:raises eyebrow:_ But I've started the second chapter already… You just haven't written your part yet…

Ryuueiki- _:face faults:_ Fine fine, I'll get on it...

KittyNeko- _:holds out the Word document:_ Yup! You should!

Ryuueiki- Hehe... _:makes a break for it:_

KittyNeko- _:grabs a whip from no where:_ HOLD IT :_whip wraps around Ryuueiki's arm:_

Ryuueiki- Aww, damn. I've been caught. _:sniff:_ Please read and review, and I'll try to uh... write my part... hehe... _:smirk:_

KittyNeko-_ :Grabs the Frying Pan of Doom:_ You will work on it _:starts bashing Ryuueiki:_

Ryuueiki- ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! I'M WORKING! I'M WORKING!

KittyNeko- GOOD! _:Turns to readers:_ Well, see you guys later! I need to make sure Ryuueiki works on her part.

Ryuueiki- You better read and review dammit, even if it kills you! _:shakes fist:_

KittyNeko- Right… FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR ROASTING MARY-SUES AND OC WITH BIG PART IN FANFICS!

Ryuueiki- YAY! A CAMP OUT! Let's bring marshmallows!

KittyNeko- YES! LETS!

Ryuueiki- Well, gotta go work on my part now... _:sulks off screen:_

KittyNeko- Ja ne, peeps! _:leaves screen:_


	2. Chapter 2

Enzan turned his mind of questions he felt the need to clear up, "Netto… does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly, feeling more hopeful than he had in years.

Netto blinked, barely believing what he was hearing. Did the great, anti-social, cold-hearted jerk of a vice president of IPC, Ijuuin Enzan just ask out?

He couldn't believe it. To him, this was a dream come true. Never before had he thought that he would be even this close to him as he was now. And for _Enzan_ to be the person to offer the relationship, wow, it was just… simply amazing and strange at the same time.

Netto looked curiously into Enzan's eyes. Did he really mean it?

"Do you really mean that?" He questioned his thought as Enzan gave him an odd look.

"Would I joke about something like this?" The said boy shot back, running his hand through his hair hastily.

Netto bit his lips in confusion, "But I always thought that I was nothing more than a rival to you. I mean ever since we first met, we kept trying to out do each other…"

Enzan's heart sunk, he never thought about confessing to Netto like this. In his mind, they were always in some kind of peaceful area and he would give Netto a gift then ask him out and then Netto would either jump on him and say yes or he would get rejected. He didn't even consider that Netto's feeling for him ma have been uncertain.

'Nothing's ever perfect…' He mused.

"Well, there is a saying that goes, 'Opposites attract…'. And we're basically opposites in almost every way! You battle with guns while I use swords, and our personalities are different! Netto, please give me a chance!" Enzan was desperate. If he didn't get a definite 'yes' or 'no' from him, chances are the Netto would try to avoid him.

Netto bit his lip even harder, until it started to bleed, "But Enzan… What about Meiru-chan?"

Enzan's heart shattered, "Y-you like her, don't you?"

Netto could no longer look the young Ijuuin in the eyes, and turned his gaze downward, "No..." His voice trailed, and he tried again. "That's not it. It's just that... Meiru-chan... what if she found out? What if my parents found out... found out that I went for the same team? What would they think?"

His eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he continued.

"W-would they shun me, never talk to me again?" His voice cracked, "W-would they... hate me?"

There was silence.

"They wouldn't hate you."

All eyes turned towards the forgotten PETs and Rockman continued.

"Mama and Papa already know about me and Blues being together…" Rockman admitted with a bright blush.

The operators stared at him dumbfounded, (Enzan's broken heart wasn't… broken anymore…).

"NANADO! How would Mama and Papa know if even I didn't? I mean we're twins!" Netto was gaping like a fish, with the same expression on his face when he had found out that Poipu was the princess of Creamland though to others, it was really obvious. Oh well, Netto is Netto, and his denseness make him, well Netto.

Enzan cleared his throat and turned to Netto, who was _still_ gaping.

"Well, that makes things easier for our relationship. If you want to have one that is..."

"Huh? Uh, yah, relationship... Why did my parents know about your relationship before I did?" Netto huffed, "I should delete you."

Enzan twitched.

'_He's not even listening to me!'_

Rockman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you see... it was kinda... it was a mistake? Don't delete me, I'm your big brother!" He tried lamely to come up with an answer to Netto's question/death threat.

Enzan sighed sadly, if only his relationship with Netto could be like that… Maybe if he wasn't such a 'cold hearted jerk'? He started to sulk on the bed.

Netto pouted to the monitor, "Fine, but only cause you're my big brother."

Rockman sighed in relief, while Blues hid his amusement behind his hand, snickering softly, acting completely out of character for him.

Netto started at them curiously before shrugging to himself and turning to Enzan, "Well… fine I'll go out with you."

Enzan continued to sulk; the one he loved was ignoring him and still wasn't giving him an answer.

"… with you," was what Enzan heard when he tuned back into reality.

All he could do was blink, "Wah?" came the undignified answer.

Netto eyed him oddly, "I said I'll go out with you."

Enzan stared at Netto blankly.

'_I said I'll go out with you...' _repeated over and over in Enzan's mind.

"You said you'd go out with me..."

Netto looked at his soon to be boyfriend worriedly.

"Um... ya, I did. Are you feeling ok?"

Blues chuckled. "This seems like deja-vu." Rockman frowned and elbowed his partner.

"Shush! It's getting good!" He whispered to the now injured, Blues.

Blues grunted and glared at his boyfriend. But Rockman had a point, it was getting good. It was like a soap opera but much better.

"I wonder if we looked like that…" Blues mused.

"Shush!" Rockman elbowed Blues, again. The red navi grunted and bent over and held his stomach protectively.

'I am so gonna get him for that… maybe while I 'punish' him for boyfriend abuse… muhaha…'

Back with the two lovebirds.

Netto huffed. "Yes Enzan, for the hundredth time, I'll go out with you."

Enzan grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around Netto into an embrace.

"Thank you Netto-kun," Enzan said softly.

Netto blushed, "Enzan, are you ok? You're acting really emotional. You sure you don't want to go to the doctors?" He ended worriedly, placing the palm of his had onto the forehead of the said boy.

Enzan responded by pulling Netto's body closer, making an awkward position with Netto's hand still on his forehead.

"Never have I been better…" Enzan breathed into Netto's ear, making the smaller boy shiver at the sensation and blush.

Netto pulled away swiftly and turned his body the opposite direction, so he was facing away from Enzan, and hid his newly formed blush.

"W-we better get going! Don't wanna stay in this house forever, ne?" Netto stuttered out, heading through the door.

Enzan grinned and followed, not missing the small blush that had formed on the Hikari's features.

"Hey, what about us!" Rockman shouted from the PET, feeling much forgotten.

However, in the world of Netto and Enzan, only the two of them exist and the cry from Rockman went unanswered.

Blues covered Rockman's mouth before he could say anything more at the two.

"Nuh uh, love," Blues purred affectionately into Rockman's ear, "I'm gonna get my revenge on you for earlier… I promise you'll enjoy it…" He gave a lick on Rockman's earlobe for a good measure.

Rockman mewled, he also hated/loved when Blues got like this. He became sadistic but more emotional than he usually was, however, before they always had to be careful of their operators finding out. But, now, there was nothing holding him back. Rockman couldn't help but hope that their operators wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Ne, Enzan?" Enzan turned and faced Netto.

"Hm?"

"Just where are we going?" The two of them had already been wondering around the park for around 10 minutes already.

"Not sure." Enzan gave Netto a small smile before taking his hand into his own. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." Netto just beamed at him and the two continued on.

As they neared the street leading to Netto's house, a police car pulled up suddenly pulled up in front of them, braking with a loud screech that startled the two. Two copyroid net officers jumped out and cornered the new couple against a nearby tree.

"E-eh?" Netto exclaimed and the two came closer. The net officers stopped.

"Are you Ijuuin Enzan-san?" One questioned.

Enzan quickly regained his composure and pulled his hand from of Netto's. "I am." The officers looked at each other before rushing at Enzan.

"Ijuuin Enzan, you're under arrest." One officer restrained Netto from helping while the other forced Enzan's hand behind his back and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"What! Why!" Now everyone say goodbye to Enzan's composure as he begins to gape like a fish! Bye! Netto just stared.

Netto was released as Enzan was hauled to the police car. "Wait!" He cried out. "Why is he being arrested?"

A dramatic silence filled the air for a tense few moments before the one moving to the drivers seat spoke in a low voice. "Because last night… he…" More silence and both Netto and Enzan were getting impatient.

"… Yes… what did he do?" Netto pressed on, annoyed with how slow this guy was.

"He… kidnapped Hikari Netto-sama!" Both Enzan and Netto fell down anime style, the officer that was holding Enzan looked blankly at the empty space where Enzan had been. "And that is an unforgivable sin!" the first officer continued on, "Not after how many times he and Rockman-sama has saved as all!"

"Add another charge on the list for attempting to escape." The other officer stated calmly as he hauled Enzan back onto his feet.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Enzan feebly protested. The officers just ignored him.

Netto snapped out of his stupor, "But I'm Hikari Netto! How would Enzan kidnap me?"

The officers froze, before the first one glared accusingly at him, "If you where really Hikari Netto, then show us Rockman!"

Netto glared at them as he reached for his PET. Only, there all he came up with was empty air. Netto blinked. Enzan blinked. The officers waited. "Eh?" Feeling his PET holder one more time, Netto began to search through all his pockets. "Nope, that's not it… that's not it either."

"Rockman! Oi, Rockman! Answer me!" There was silence.

The officer holding Enzan roughly shoved him into the car and stalked towards Netto and placed a pair of handcuffs on him too. "You're under arrest for impostering as Hikari Netto!"

Now it was Netto's turn to panic, not that he wasn't already doing so. "Wait!" He was thrown in next to Enzan. The door slammed shut next to him.

Both copyroid net officers got in as well and the ride to the jailhouse was loud and noisy, both protesting their innocence. They however… were completely ignored as the officers manually turned off their sound programs.


End file.
